gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
Summer 2k13: What the Fluff?!
File:Summer2k13_banner.jpg|500px What the Fluff?! Began June 19, 2013 Ended July 8, 2013 Previous 2k13 Next Not available The Summer 2k13 was Gaia Online's fifth summer event. Overview Ever since the Easter Bunny left a bunch of beat-up fluffs strewn all over the place, Blaze has made it her mission to help rescue these little critters. She is looking for Gaians to foster some fluffs back to health. This annual Summer event was also a test run of Gaia's upcoming Pet system. This event gave Gaians tools to learn how to care for their temporary pet. Event timeline *May 29 :mini comic What the fluff?!. *June 19 :What the Fluff?! begins. :Wing Sticker appears. :mini comic What the fluff?! Pt. 2. *June 28 :Event is extended by five days from its original end date due to technical issues. *July 03 :Wing Sticker is removed as stated on June 28th notice. *July 08 :What the fluff?! ends. :mini comic What the fluff?! Conclusion . :Announcement of Event Bundle. *July 09 :Site Notice about future Event Bundles. Announcements NPC Cindy Donovinh |content1 = This just in! The Easter Bunny's campaign of terror against all things cute has left a cottony trail of casualties behind: it seems that an incredible number of adorable fluffs have been thrashed within an inch of their fuzzy little lives! Luckily, the injured fluffs were found at the last minute by Blaze, who's decided to put her next archeological expedition on hold until she can make sure they're cared for. If you'd like to help Blaze rehabilitate the injured fluffs, you can meet her in Gambino, where she's offering them for adoption to qualified caretakers. For more information, visit Gaia's Summer Event page: Adopt a Fluff}} Event conclusion The event concluded with a mini comic that featured The Easter Bunny still being upset that Gaians were taking care of fluffs and presumed it was due to their cuteness and still felt bitter that no one came to his aid during his attack. He stated that he would go after Jack. Criticism & Compliments TBA Event Items Fluff items Gaians were able to raise fluffs in Towns2 to earn items and achievements. * How to get it: Redeem your first fluff with Blaze * How to get: Play 5 games with your fluff * How to get: Raise and redeem 3 fluffs with Blaze * How to get: Redeem a Pegacorn fluff with Blaze * This item will function as an actual pet in the full launch of the Gaia Pets system Shops The Treehouse * * La Victoire * ** Achievements ;Achievement 1 - Pet Lover How to get: Raise a fluff's happiness to 100% Titles: Animal, Lover ;Achievement 2 - Pet Trainer How to get: Play 15 games with your fluff Titles: Playful, Trainer ;Achievement 3 - Fluff Rehab How to get: Raise and turn in 5 fluffs to Blaze Titles: Fluffy, Vet ;Achievement 4 - Fluff Reclamation How to get: Raise and turn in 10 fluffs to Blaze Titles: Compassionate, Caretaker ;Achievement 5 - Fluff Healer How to get: Give 20 treats to other fluffs in the event forum Titles: Fluff, Healer Additional info Trivia * This is the first event that would test out a site feature, the Pet system. The Isle de Gambino map was expanded to include activities for users and their fluffs and in addition the neighborhoods were updated to include arrows and new popup 'enter home' buttons. * After the event was over there was an announcement for the release of an Event Bundle, this bundle contains the event items gathered during the event and also a recolor of a Treehouse item. However, due to feedback and possible effect of future events that involved item collecting, any future bundles will contain recolors or bonuses rather than simply earned items. Gallery Technical issues While the first day of an announced event always results in massive game play by Gaians, it is expected that there will be some glitches which are usually resolved within hours by the Developers. However, for this event the most major tech issues began to happen during 27th and 28th of June. ;Site & Forum *Giving and Receiving treats not yielding a result to the persons. *Achievements not being granted for hours or days after completing the required task. *The Wing Sticker was stated to be removed on the 3rd (the original end date for the event) there were reports that users could not collect the sticker while other reports of being able to obtain it on the last day, however, it is unknown if this was truly a technical issue or a time zone issue. ;Gaia Towns Various errors happened in Towns2 General: *No sound. *Stuck on loading screen at 99% or 100%. *Lagging and slow reaction time. *Reports of houses not being present even though they were purchased. *Accessing Durem map, the avatar was invisible until entering the elevator. With Fluffs: *Seeming to disappear when loading an area or a home. *Duplication, two of the same fluff following a caretaker. *Commanding to go to bed resulted in fluff still following caretaker in Towns. *Not being considered in care with popups showing that the fluff belonged to "Someone else." Along with unequipping and requipping randomly. *Status bars not increasing despite proper caring actions; such as Happiness and Loyalty either being stuck or depleting without reason. ;Care actions *At times the action buttons to feed, bed, or wash fluff would not respond. *Feeding fluff food yielded no change in it's status bars. *Washing resulting in the wash animation for other fluffs within range. *When energy and health was half or full a pop up would claim the fluff was tired and returned Home. *The Honey(Bee) fluff when facing backward, would turn into a Citrus fluff when washed or put to bed. ;Games *Tac-Toe, no response when commanding to hop onto a square. *Dance, continuous hoping when not given the command to do so. *Run, loading of next area resulting not continuing the run. With Gaians: *Being transported resulting in being stuck in buildings or areas one could not get out of without Pathfinder or reloading area. *Some reports of finding other Gaians and Fluffs in plots or homes not belonging to them. ;Games *Tac-Toe, both opponents being on the opposite square of what they were assigned upon game play. Such as Player X being on Player O's platform. Also players seeing other people present in game session, supposedly not how it's meant to be. *Dance, loading the game resulting in a completely white space with no background or scenery. *Run, music not fully loading and instead the sound of Cop fluff eating donuts. Also fluff not following caretaker when entering next area. Staff Notices Hey everyone, we've updated Pimp Promote My Post so that you can now promote existing threads! Be sure to check this feature out in our forums. Have you checked out our latest CI, Game On. It's pretty sweet so if you haven't be sure to check it out! Oooooooo and don't forget to check out the MC!!! It's the anniversary MC and it's not to be missed. Oh, Oh, one moooore thing the summer sale is going to be this ....huh... what ...I can't say anything about it yet? ....wait... but what about.... oi, fine... I meant to say everyone that the summer event will be starting t... huh? ....what? ....I can't say anything about that either? .....Uh! Fine! Guess that's all for now, stay tuned for more exciting things to come! Our Summer event is off to a smashing, albeit laggy, start. We've made several bug fixes and improvements to fix issues in the event and tweaked some of the stat rates to make the gameplay more enjoyable. Read below for a summarized list of what was changed. * Limited main Flash space rooms to 30 people & fluffs to cut down on lag * Limited game Flash space rooms to 10 for Fluff Dance and 5 for the Fluff Run game * Fixed several memory leaks in Flash causing lag * Fixed bug with turning in your fluff to Blaze once it reached max loyalty * Fixed bug causing CRITICAL ERROR to appear in various event forum threads * Fixed backend bug that was causing health/energy to get out of sync which resulted in stats fluctuating wildly, getting kicked out of games prematurely, your fluff being sent home with no health/energy even though you just fed it, etc. * Fixed issue with sleeping/walking not being set correctly and causing confusing states for the fluff in-game * Fixed duplicating happiness/loyalty bars in the forum/threads headers * Fixed Tic-Tac-Toe matches throwing everyone into the same space * Rewrote caching scheme to cut down server calls over 10x (should result in faster loading in Flash and forums) * Fixed issue with fluff getting stuck in the second map of the Fluff Run * Increased the rate of energy regeneration when sleeping by 170%. * Decreased the rate of health depletion over time by 200%-300% and added even slower rate of depletion when fluff is sleeping * Added a fluff state view to the event landing page and forum/thread headers. If you hover over the image of your fluff with your mouse on one of those pages, you'll see a list of the current states it might be in. These states include: Sleeping, Walking, Tired, Hungry, Dirty, and Loyal. I've also put together a fairly comprehensive guide for how to play the event and care for your fluff and placed it in the What the Fluff event forum. If you're confused or know anyone who is, please share this link with them. We'll continue watching the event and fixing any bugs we find so if you run into any issues, please report them in the What the Fluff Bug Reports forum. **Quick Edit** Our script to populate loyalty for the last 24 hours of happiness messed up last night and didn't run so that loyalty didn't save. We've fixed the issue that prevented it from running so it will save correctly tonight and give you the correct platform to start from tomorrow. Since this is such a big part of the event though, we're going to go ahead and remedy the issue for everyone who was affected by setting your fluff's loyalty to the maximum level. It'll take a few minutes for me to write up the script but keep an eye on your fluff's stats and you should see it jump shortly. Sorry for the inconvenience, don't hate us smilies_gonk - Kenny & Codemonkey Soooo I made a dumb when fixing the redeeming a pet for a new one issue. I've fixed my dumb so it should actually be fixed now. Sorry for the inconvenience. Another day, another dumb. I've fixed another oops that was preventing one of the item grants and one of the achievements from being given out. These fixes are retroactive so if you've qualified for the item or achievement before, you should see that pop up on the event page now. We've also lowered the amount of energy required to play games so you should be able to get a few more games in with your fluff before needing to let it rest. We're still working on optimizing the Flash areas but things do seem to be improving slowly. If you happened to miss it yesterday, I've put together an all-encompassing event guide which now includes all the item grants and achievements you can receive. If you have any questions about the event, be sure to check it out here. I've just updated the event with another slew of fixes for pesky bugs. If you're interested in what's been changed,keep reading for the list. * Fixed bug with loyalty script that was still making it not update a fluff's loyalty each night * Fixed bug with health degradation that was causing it to drain much, much faster than it should have. The health should now take significantly longer to completely drain. * Fixed bug with dynamic energy calculation that wasn't updating to show the effects of walking your fluff * Increased the amount of time you can walk with your fluff before energy starts to drain * Fixed a bug with giving treats in the forum that wasn't updating to allow users to collect new treats each day * Added treat stats to the event forum so if you hover over the "Give Treat" button when it's clickable, you'll see how many treats that user has received so far today. * Also added a "Treats Given: ###" counter to the end of the event title descriptions when you hover over it so that you can see how many treats a user has given to receive the title they have. I'm aware of the issues with getting stuck in the second map of the Fluff Race and being randomly respawned after playing games and are still working on fixes for these. I think the issue of health/energy fully depleting after one game /should/ be fixed but if you continue to experience this please keep reporting it in the Bug Reports forum of the event and I'll look into it again. We've pushed out a few Flash changes that should help fix the fluffs not appearing in your house the first time you enter and should help cut down on some of the lag that you've experienced. We've also added two more achievements to the event for all of you to earn so make sure you find those too. We'll be closing things down at the end of the day on July 3rd so be sure to get all of your fluffs raised, items and achievements earned, and treats given out before it ends. If you haven't checked things out already, be sure to head over to the event page and get started now! We've heard your requests and, due to the issues at the start of the event, we're going to go ahead and extend the end time to 5:00pm on Monday, July 8th. If you haven't started yet, you still have time, and if you're still working on that last achievement, hopefully this will give you the time you need to get it! Codemonkey has been hard at work trying to improve the Flash experience for you by reducing the lag that was being experienced. He's also put a couple fixes into the Fluff Run game to try and fix a few bugs. You might even notice the police fluffs are a little more vindictive than they were before. Be sure to keep stopping by each day to get your wing sticker (These WILL stop being granted after next Wednesday) and make sure your pet is well taken care of! To keep going, just stop by the event page here. I've made a few changes and fixes to the flash side of Towns 2 and the What The Fluff Event. Here are the errors addressed: The dreaded white screen error should be gone. Other players entering your Tic-Tac-Toe game room Getting back a clone of your last fluff Sleeping, eating and washing errors. There still seems to be a problem with the fluffs playing hide and seek in the houses. If this happens, for a temporary solution, say the phrase: call pet. If the fluff is just hiding it will reveal itself. Also on the smart phone there is a go directly to my house button. The What The Fluff event will be ending today around noon PST. At the same time the event ends we will be updating changes to the neighborhoods, allowing you to wander from one place to another within the same town. The bug/trash/flower collecting code has also been updated, to make sure you keep what you collect. Happy hunting! The WTFluff event ended a few hours earlier than advertised, which inadvertently prevented some Gaians from redeeming their loyal fluffacorns for the event item. To compensate, all users whose pets were maxxed on loyalty (200/200) that had not previously gotten the item have been granted it; you can find it in your Inventory (look on the last page). For everyone else, you can get yours in the marketplace. Good work, fluffers! }} See also * Summer 2k13 guide * Summer items (event) References External links * Landing page What the Fluff?! Announcements forum Event forum Category:Placeholder category (events)